amor en canterlot high (parte II)
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Rainbow y Soarin, este dia es para ellos


Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron primero, ellas recordaron el reto y Rainbow dijo - que tal si nos ponemos los bikinis y vamos al cuarto de los chicos y los invitamos a ir a la playa - todas se rieron y aceptaron, 7 minutos después ya estaban listas y " sexys ", fueron al cuarto, posaron y dijeron con voz sensual - chicos!, nos acompañan al mar? - los chicos se despertaron y cuando vieron a las chicas, se sonrojaron y se quedaron boca abierta , ellas salieron del cuarto y en un dos por tres salieron los chicos ya con traje de baño, en la planta baja Rarity le dijo Applejack - ya no entendí, dijiste que tenían servicio a cuarto pero... Estamos en una casa- y ella le contesto - si tenemos ese servicio lo que pasa es que nosotros llamamos al hotel y lo traen,ósea la casa es parte del hotel- y todas entendieron, cuando bajaron los chicos ya listos para irse al mar, las chicas ya estaban por salir, ellos las siguieron.  
>Los 12 ya estaban en la playa, las chicas se dijeron en secreto - hay que asolearnos- ellas fueron a una parte donde estaba solo, extendieron unas toallas y las 6 se acostaron y se pusieron bloqueador, por otro lado los chicos estaban rojos y babeando.<br>Minutos después ellas se pararon y fueron al mar, los chicos las siguieron, estuvieron jugando cada pareja.  
>Al rato de un tiempo todos salieron y se dirigieron a la caso ya con hambre, llegaron y fueron a bañarse.<br>EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS  
>Todos estaban felices, Cheese suspiro y dijo - no son hermosas?- los demás suspiraron y dijeron que si, al término de un rato ellos ya estaban listos pero antes de salir Flash dijo - esperen!- y los demás dijeron - que pasa? - y el dijo - no se dan cuenta, ellas intentan atraernos - y este Soarin dijo - pues lo están logrando - y Big Mac dijo - eeyup - y este Flash dijo - pues hay que regresarles el juego, miren ay que hacer lo mismo, dejarlas impresionadas, que se pongan rojas y todo lo demás - todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después este Caramel dijo - hay que intentar besarlas, no creen? - y todos aceptaron.<br>Ellos bajaron y vieron a las chicas con unas playeras escotadas y shorts, lo cual ellos se sonrojaron, Flash sacudió la cabeza y les dijo en secreto que no cayeran en la trampa, y este Fancy Pants dijo - vamos a ordenar comida, no creen? - y tos aceptaron, Fluttershy llamo y pidió el desayuno.  
>En 30min. Ya estaba el desayuno listo. Todos comieron y terminaron, los chicos fueron rápido a ver la tele, pues habían dicho que iban a pasar una película de terror.<br>Las chicas todavía estaban en el comedor y Rarity dijo en secreto - oigan, y un tal si nos sentamos a lado de ellos y fingimos que nos da miedo o frío, como ustedes quieran pero el punto es que nos abrasen, ok? - y esta Twilight dijo - ok pero vimos en orden, cada 10 min. Cada una -y todas aceptaron después dijo otra es Twilight - muy bien Applejack tu primero, depues esta Rarity, después esta Fluttershy, después Pinkie, después Rainbow y por ultimo yo, ok?- las amigas otra ves aceptaron.  
>Las 6 amigas fueron con los chicos y sentándose muy cerca de ellos.<br>Después de una media hora Twilight discretamente le guiñó un ojo a Applejack. Ella empezó a temblar lo que hizo que este Caramel le preguntara - quieres que vaya por una cobija? - y ella le contesto - no quiero molestarte - y el dijo que no había problema y fue por la cobija. Cuando regreso, el tapo a los 2 haciendo que quedaran acurrucados y juntos, Applejack le guiño el ojo a Rarity.  
>Diez minutos después, Rarity tomo la mano de Fancy Pants haciendo que el se sonrojara y sonriera y la abrasara, ella le guiño un ojo a Fluttershy.<br>Otros 10 min. Fluttershy se tapo la cara con el hombro de Big Mac y dijo - no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada- el la tomo y la abrazo y los 2 se pusieron rojos, después paso el guiño hacia Pinkie.  
>10 min. Después, Pinkie de la nada abrazo a Cheese haciendo que se sonrojara y también la abrazara, después le guiño el ojo a Rainbow.<br>9 min. Después Rainbow pensó: que hago, que hago, yo no se de amor. Después de un minuto ella se fue según quedando dormida cayendo en el pecho de Soarin, el volteo a verla, sonrío y la abrazo, Rainbow abrió rápido los ojos y le guiño a Twilight y se durmió realmente porque ella estaba cansada.  
>Otra ves otros 10 minutos era el turno de Twilight, ella tomo la mano de Flash y le dijo - gracias por estar con migo- Flash le dijo que no había problema y sonrío.<br>Al término de la película todos se pararon excepto Soarin y Rainbow porque estaban dormidos y abrazados, los demás los dejaron solos y se fueron a visitar el lugar.  
>Después de un rato Rainbow se despertó y vio que estaban abrazados Soarin y ella, se sonrojo y pensó: esta es mi oportunidad. Ella se fue acercando a los labios de Soarin, le dio un beso largo, en el beso el se despertó viendo a Rainbow besarlo, el continuo el beso y por falta de aire los 2 se separaron, el dijo - no sabia que te gustaba - Rainbow dijo - cállate tonto, aparte me hiciste ganar una semana sin tarea - el se puso triste y Rainbow dijo - pero también me gustas y mucho - y el retomando el animo dijo - tu también me gustas mucho - los 2 se volvieron a besar apasionadamente ( raro de ella XD ) por la tentación de ellos 2, el la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, ahí estaban los 2 en la cama besándose, Dash empezó quitarse su blusa rápidamente mientras seguían besándose, Soarin la ayudo a quitársela y después el se quitó su camisa, el la empezó a acariciar su espalda, ella su pecho y continuaron besándose.<br>Al cabo de un rato ellos terminaron uno encima del otro y viéndose a los ojos, Soarin rompiendo el silencio dijo - te eh dicho que tus ojos son hermosos - ella se sonrojo y le dijo - tu crees? - y el dijo - si, unos hermosos ojos magenta- ella lo beso y le dijo - tu también tienes unos hermosos ojos esmeralda - y se volvieron a besar, se separaron y el dijo - se que vamos muy rápido pero la verdad siempre te eh amado y no te quisiera perder nunca porque tu eres todo para mi y si no estas tu mi vida no tendría sentido - Rainbow quería llorar porque nunca le habían dicho tales cosas tan bonitas y ella dijo - aghh, ya me hiciste ponerme sentimental - y el dijo - entonces me harías el chico mas feliz del mundo aceptándome como tu novio? - ella lo beso y le dijo que si.  
>Cuando escucharon que sus amigos llegaban los 2 rápidamente se separaron, se vistieron y Soarin le dijo en voz baja - corre, ve a tu cuarto, no vayan a sospechar - ella aceptó y se fue al cuarto.<br>En la plante baja la 5 amigas miraron que no estaba Rainbow ni Soarin en el sillón, había cosas tiradas, ellas se voltearon a ver sospechando de que ella había ganado la apuesta y corrieron arriba, los chicos subieron también.  
>EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS<br>Todas empujaron la puerta lo que hizo que Rainbow se asustara, ella dijo - chicas no hay necesidad de aventarse, por cierto adonde fueron?- ellas dijeron - a visitar el lugar, PERO USTEDES QUE HICIERON? - Rainbow dijo - pues nos levantamos y nos dijimos que nuestros amigos no nos despertaron y después subimos, porque preguntan?- todas suspiraron y dijeron aliviadas - no nada -  
>EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS ( al mismo tiempo que las chicas)<br>Cheese le dio unos suaves codazos a Soarin diciéndole - y... La besaste? - Soarin sonrojado dijo - em... No porque pensarías eso - y contesto Flash- pues porque a ti te gusta y ... Estuvieron solos y... Pues ya sabes, estaban abrazados - y Soarin nervioso dijo - y... Eso que solo fue un accidente - los chicos sospecharon de el y se dijeron entre ellos - ay que hacer lo mismo que el porque obviamente en ese tiempo que nosotros nos fuimos de seguro la beso - y todos aceptaron y crearon un plan, lo iba a decir por las buenas o por las malas, ellos se fueron acercando a Soarin por detrás y...  
>Continuará<p> 


End file.
